Question: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a percentage. $ 100\% \times -\dfrac{3}{10} \times -0.08 = {?} $
First get all of the numbers as percentages. $ -\dfrac{3}{10} \times 100\% = -30\%$ $ -0.08 \times 100\% = -8\%$ Now we have: $ 100\% \times -30\% \times -8\% = {?} $ $ 100\% \times -30\% \times -8\% = 2.4 \% $